


What Happens Under The Stars Stays Under The Stars

by Kanmuru_X



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Gay Gon, Gay Killua, Gonkillu - Freeform, Gonkiru - Freeform, Killugon - Freeform, Kirugon - Freeform, M/M, Relationship anniversary, Stars, You're richer than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanmuru_X/pseuds/Kanmuru_X
Summary: It's Killua and Gon's anniversary. They've been in a relationship for a year. Gon's been waiting for this day for months. And so he wakes up Killua in the middle of the night. I'm very bad at summaries )





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gasp! A happy fluffy fanfic?! Mhm! Probably the first happy fluff I've written in weeks. I'm pretty proud of this. Now get reading, reader!

They had been together for 1 year.  
Gon had been waiting for this day for months. And it had finally come. Their anniversary.  
Gon looked at the clock.  
It was exactly 12:00 at night.  
"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, KILLUA!" He yelled, leaping on top of Killua.  
Killua woke up. "What's going on?"  
He then started blushing like crazy. "Y-you idiot! What the heck are you doing?!"  
Gon got off of him. "Heheh, sorry, Killua! But don't you remember? It's our anniversary!"  
"Oh, so it is," Killua said. He was still exhausted. He was having a peaceful sleep until Gon had to wake him up. In the middle of the night. "Happy anniversary, Gon."  
Gon smiled. "Happy anniversary, Killua."  
"Now, can you let go of me?" He asked.  
Gon's arms were wrapped around Killua's waist.  
"Nope!" He said.  
"Goddammit, Gon," He cursed quietly. "But whatever. That works too I guess."  
He then fell asleep.  
He could hear him breathing. It was quiet, but it was still audible.  
After a few hours of lying awake, he woke up again and got up. He got up as well.  
"Why don't we go out for breakfast?" He asked.  
"You're broke as hell, Gon," He said bluntly.  
"But you're not!" Gon said to him.  
"I'm broke as hell too." Killua crossed his arms.  
"You're richer than you think!" Gon said childishly.  
Killua facepalmed. "You've been watching too much TV. Goddamn, I wish we had adblock for our TV."  
"Well," Gon said. "We can just go to the beach."  
"And how are we going to get there?" Killua asked.  
"Uh... I don't know..." Gon shrugged. "Mito left her car here... I can try driving it!"  
That earned him a flick on the forehead.  
"Ow, Killua! That hurt!" Gon complained.  
"You don't have a driver's license yet!" Killua reminded him.  
"Right," Gon said. "But you do."  
"And where are your aunt's keys?" Killua asked.  
"Oh," Gon replied. "I don't remember."  
"Let's just walk," Killua said. "It's not that far."  
Gon nodded. "Alright."  
They put on their coats and shoes, got their keys and left for the beach.  
It was farther away than they thought.  
They ended up almost passing out from all the energy they lost.  
They made it to a grassy field under a starlit sky.  
"Goddammit," Killua said. "We don't know how to get back."  
"Eh, whatever," Gon replied. "Look at the sky. It's beautiful. Enjoy it."  
They both lied back. "It is beautiful. Not as beautiful as you, though."  
Gon laughed. "And you say I'm embarassing."  
Killua shoved him playfully. "You idiot!"  
They both started laughing.  
"Hey, Killua?" Gon looked at Killua.  
Killua looked back at him. "Yeah?"  
"What if we got married?"  
Killua started blushing like crazy. "Y-you idiot! It's too soon for THAT! We're still underage!"  
"What do you mean?" Gon looked at the white haired boy curiously.  
"We're only 14, dummy! We're not old enough to get married! Besides, if we get married, don't we have to have children? We're too young to be parents! Besides, we're both boys! How does that even work, anyway?!"  
Gon laughed. "When we're old enough, then. And I don't know. We can just adopt, I guess."  
"But like, don't we have to actually HAVE children?" Killua asked.  
"That's not how it works, Killua," Gon laughed at him once more. "We don't need to have children. But what if we decided to have a wedding? Who would we invite?"  
"Your father," Killua said. "If we find him again. Obviously your aunt Mito. None of my family, though. They'd ruin it."  
"What about Alluka and Nanika?" Gon asked curiously.  
"They're fine. I don't know about the others. Definitely not Illumi or Milluki," Killua answered.  
"But won't they be mad at you for not inviting them?" Gon asked.  
"I'd just let them be mad," Killua replied. "That won't change a single thing."  
"We could invite Bisky, too! And Retz!" Gon said.  
"Don't forget Kurapika and Leorio," Killua reminded him.  
"Oh yeah, and them too," Gon smiled. "What about Palm?"  
"Whyyyy?" Killua asked.  
"She's nice, Killua!" Gon said. "Why don't you like her?"  
"Didn't you date her or something?" Killua asked.  
"Well, yeah, but it didn't work out," Gon answered. "Besides, I could tell you were jealous whenever I spent time with her."  
Killua instantly became embarrassed. "W-what the hell are you talking about? I wasn't jealous! Nope! No way in hell!"  
Gon laughed at him. "You're so adorable when you're embarrassed!"  
"Am not!" Killua huffed.  
"But you don't have to worry," Gon told him. "I didn't like her that way."  
"Why'd you date her, then?!" Killua asked, confused.  
"I dunno," Gon shrugged. "Anyway, would we invite anyone else?"  
"I think that's it," Killua replied. "But who would keep their last name?"  
There was an awkward silence.  
"Your family would be mad if your last name was changed," Gon said. "And Gon Zoldyck has a nice ring to it."  
"Shut up," Killua replied. "You don't want to be known as part of a family of assassins who kill innocent people for no reason! I'll take your last name."  
"You will?" Gon asked, smirking. "I thought this was if we got married."  
"Shut up!" Killua said. "IF we got married. I'm not saying we will! I'd take your last name IF we got married. IF."  
"Then you'd be Killua Freecss," Gon told him.  
"No shit, Sherlock!" Killua answered. "But when would the wedding be?"  
"Maybe in the summertime? On the beach?" Gon suggested.  
"No thank you," Killua replied. "I get sunburned too easily and I'd need to reapply sunscreen every 10 minutes."  
"Alright, in the winter?" Gon asked.  
"You think I'd want to wear a fancy suit in the cold snow?" Killua asked.  
"What about in Fall?" Gon asked.  
"I guess that could work," Killua said. "But the leaves are so annoying!"  
"Spring?" Gon asked.  
Killua nodded. "Spring."  
"And where would it be?" He asked.  
"Just here on Whale Island," Killua said. "We don't need to go anywhere too far."  
"Perfect," Gon said. "Hey, look, a comet." He pointed to a shooting star in the sky.  
"Oh yeah," Killua said. "That's cool. I've never seen one before."  
"You haven't?" Gon asked.  
"Nope," Killua answered.  
"Well, now you have," Gon responded, smiling. "Should we get going now?"  
"Nah," Killua said. "We'll go back later. What happens under the stars stays under the stars. What goes under the stars stays under the stars. Therefore we'll stay until dawn."  
"Okay," Gon replied. He smiled. "By the way, I know I've said this already, but happy anniversary, Killua."  
Killua smiled back at him. "Happy anniversary."

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was a happy fluff.  
> I hope you enjoyed this fluffy KilluGon fanfic I wrote. It has been posted on WattPad. Please comment, constructive criticism is welcome! please don't be too harsh, though. ^^  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
